


Hometown Visit

by bellafarella



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Boys Kissing, Drawing, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Love, M/M, Memories, Prompt Fic, Quiet Sex, Realization, Smut, True Love, Tumblr Prompt, fiances, open fic night 2, post on tumblr, pre wedding visit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:02:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21794215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellafarella/pseuds/bellafarella
Summary: Post made by @nbc-trialanderror on tumblr: Patrick takes David to his hometown a few weeks before the wedding because Patrick’s got a lot of friends/family that won’t be able to make the trip. Patrick shows David everything (“this is where the Rose Video was, but it’s a Starbucks now”) and takes him to his high school after hours (the principle is a family friend). They walk the halls and Patrick’s so excited to show it all off because he loves home and he loved high school. He’s so sure that going through it all with the love of his life is going to be this perfect experience but then he realizes that school wasn’t as great as he remembered because he spent the whole time looking all well-adjusted on the outside but he had no idea who he really was in those days. Patrick ends up just wanting to go back home with his future husband because that’s the only life he wants now.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 20
Kudos: 71
Collections: Schitt's Creek Open Fic Night 2.0





	Hometown Visit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Coffee_Flavored_Kisses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coffee_Flavored_Kisses/gifts).



> This solo work is gifted to Veronica. She made this post on tumblr a while back and I've been working on a fic of it for her and decided to post it for my solo work for open fic night 2. I hope you all enjoy this!!

Patrick is marrying the love of his life, David Rose, in just one month. Patrick has a big family and unfortunately, not all of them can make it to the wedding. As well as some of his childhood friends that live too far from Schitt’s Creek to make the trip. Patrick knew that no matter what, he was going to be marrying David in Schitt’s Creek since it is where they met, it’s their _home_. He’s just sad that not everyone will be able to make it. He’s so proud and ecstatic to be marrying David that he wants everyone to be able to witness it, or even just to meet the man that makes him feel right. 

Patrick’s parents suggested that the two of them come into town for a few days and they’ll throw a big party – a pre wedding if you will, for everyone who won’t be able to come to the wedding. Patrick’s wanted to show David his hometown but they haven’t had the time to go since it’s so far out and they have their business to run. 

David and Patrick close the store for a few days and make their way to Patrick’s hometown a few weeks before their wedding. The drive is easier this time around with David sitting in the passenger seat with his hand occasionally on his thigh, or threading their fingers together before Patrick needs to put his hand back on the wheel, and singing loudly to old pop classics, or the two of them playing dumb car games. The drive to Schitt’s Creek the first time around was filled with silence, sadness of leaving his family behind and the life he lived for decades behind, but it was also filled with some hope; hope that this town – this new life he’s going to live will have been worth it all. And he was right. It brought him happiness he never knew he could feel. It brought him to his future husband. 

Patrick pulls up into the driveway of the Brewer home and his parents are standing outside in front of the door waving at them. 

“They’re so cute.” David’s got a sweet smile on his face as he looks at his future in-laws. 

Patrick takes their bags from the trunk as David starts to make his way up to the house. He is enveloped in a big hug by Marcy then Clint. Marcy takes his arm and leads him inside leaving Clint to help Patrick with the bags. 

“What a lovely home,” David tells her as he walks inside and takes in what he can see from the front hall. 

Patrick puts the bags down next to the door after his father closes it. He walks over to his mom and fiancée, “Hi mom.” 

Marcy lets go of David in favor of hugging her son tightly and kissing him on the cheek a few times. “Hi, my sweet boy. I’m going to give David a tour of the house, why don’t you go put your bags in your old bedroom.” 

Patrick picks the bags back up and shoots David a wink before heading up the large staircase that is near the front door. Marcy loops her arm back around David’s and steers him to the left showing him the living room area. It’s a big open space; there’s a big window with lovely big drapes that are tied back to let in the sunlight. Near the window there’s a fireplace with pictures in frames on the mantel. There is one dark grey sectional sofa that looks so comfortable, with one recliner leather chair near it, and a gorgeous coffee table. And there is a big dark wooden bookshelf in the corner of the room. Marcy then shows David the small washroom tucked away behind the stairs in the front hall before heading to the kitchen. It’s a big kitchen with a center island that’s white granite. All the appliances look very modern and new, and everything is so clean. There is a big wooden dining table to the left with six black leather chairs around it. There are pictures up in frames all around the house and David can’t wait to look at them more closely later. 

Marcy then takes David outside onto the back patio through the kitchen. They have a huge backyard and deck. The deck has a barbecue on the far left and near it there is a small table with an umbrella in the middle with four chairs around. There are some lounge chairs up against the wall on his right folded up. They have an above ground pool out on the grass on the far left side and a huge tree with a swing on it on the right.

Throughout her tour, Marcy tells David little things about Patrick’s childhood like how Patrick was jumping on the sofa and fell off (‘right there’ she pointed to where he fell) and needed stitches in his chin, or how Patrick’s older sister would dress him up in dresses and have tea parties with him, or how Patrick fell off the swing in the backyard and that’s how he lost his first tooth, or how every summer they would have a huge barbecue party with all of the cousins, aunts and uncles, and all the kids would play in the pool or with the sprinkler. 

They go back inside and Patrick is in the kitchen with his dad and they both have a beer. “David, can I offer you something to drink?” Clint asks him when they enter.

“Oh, yes, I’m so sorry, David, I forgot to ask you,” Marcy says apologetically as she makes her way to the fridge to see what she can get him. 

“That’s okay, Marcy, you were too busy showing me your gorgeous home,” David tells her with a warm smile.

Marcy gives him a big smile, _Patrick has her smile_ he thinks to himself. She says, “You’re too kind, David. I’m going to make my famous sangria. Do you like sangria?”

Patrick snorts and tries to cover the sound with a cough. David glares at him and gives Marcy a soft smile. He says, “I love sangria that would be great, thank you.”

“Patrick, why don’t you finish up the tour for David? I haven’t shown him upstairs or the basement yet.”

David looks to Patrick and twists his mouth to the side to hide the smile threatening his face. Patrick smiles at his mom, “Sure, mom,” he tells her, leaving a small kiss to her cheek before he heads over to David and says, “Common, David.”

David follows him and once they’re in step with each other Patrick takes his hand with his free hand and interlocks their fingers together, giving it a firm squeeze. David says simply, “I really like this house.”

Patrick turns his head to look at him as he leads him up the stairs. He asks, “Yeah?”

David nods, giving him a small smile. “Yeah, it’s big and has a lot of open concepts, which you know I love,” He tells him. “And your mom’s been telling me some stories as she was showing me around, which just made me love this house even more.”

They get to the top of the staircase and Patrick squints his eyes at David, “What kind of stories?” he asks him.

“Like how you would have tea parties in dresses with your sister,” David tells him, wrapping his arms around his shoulders.

“Oh my God,” Patrick says hiding his face in the crook of David’s neck.

David chuckles. “I think it’s super cute,” He tells him softly.

Patrick looks back up at David and says, “I didn’t have a choice, she always made me do things like that with her.”

“Does your mom have any pictures of you at these tea parties?” David asks with a smirk on his face.

Patrick shakes his head fast. “Nope. No. Don’t think so. Hey, let’s finish this tour.”

David stops him from leaving and kisses him softly on the lips. Patrick kisses him back, his free hand roaming under David’s sweater, feeling his warm skin. David pulls back from the kiss and says, “You know I can just ask your mom, she loves me, she’ll definitely show me those pictures.”

“I hate you,” Patrick says with no real heat to his words.

“Mm, tell that to the rings on my hand,” David waves his left ringed fingers in Patrick’s face.

Patrick takes his hand and kisses each knuckle that has a ring on that finger. David blushes, he always does when Patrick kisses his rings. 

He takes his hand in his again and leads him to the first bedroom which is off of the stairs on the left. It’s his parents’ bedroom; you can tell it’s the master bedroom since it’s quite big. The room is painted white and the ceiling is a light grey. They have a queen bed in the center of the wall with a painting hanging above their bed. There’s a gorgeous light hanging from the ceiling in the middle of the room. They have a big window on the right of the bed that overlooks the backyard, with blinds that are pulled all the way up and big drapes that are pulled to the side. There’s a walk-in closet near the door, and on the other wall near their bed there is a small glass desk with a desktop computer on it and a printer, and a white rolling chair. Above the desk is their wedding photo blown up in a gorgeous frame. David smiles seeing Clint and Marcy with big smiles and very 70s hairdo’s. 

“This is a very nice bedroom,” David comments once he finishes looking around. “When did your parents get married?”

Patrick notices that David is looking at their wedding photo. He says, “Um, 1976 I think, they were 22, they got married right after graduation. They were high school sweethearts.”

David gives him a warm smile. He says, “1976, but then they waited a while before they had your sister?”

Patrick smiles at him, he loves that he remembers the things that they spoke about so long ago. “Yeah, so my sister was born in 1982.” 

“Then they had you almost eight years later,” David finishes.

“Exactly,” Patrick gives him a soft smile and kisses him once on the lips. He takes his hand and leads them to the next room, which is a huge bathroom that has a Jacuzzi bath and a walk in shower. 

David says, “Um, okay, wow,” when he steps inside the bathroom. “Is this a Jacuzzi bath?”

Patrick smiles at him, “Yup and it’s big enough for two.”

David’s head falls back as his eyes roll back into his head. Patrick chuckles at him. He says, “Okay, so I may not come back home with you,” making Patrick laugh more. “Um, can we use this tub together or is that weird since we’re staying at your parent’s house?”

“We can use it,” Patrick responds quickly. Now that the idea is in his head, _thanks David_ , he wants to soak in his parents Jacuzzi tub with his soon to be husband. 

David does this little shimmy towards Patrick with what he thinks might be his seductive face but it just makes Patrick grin at him. David wraps his arms around Patrick’s shoulders again, and kisses him hard on the lips. He licks at his lips so Patrick parts them and allows David’s tongue inside his mouth to tease and taste him. 

David pulls back slightly to look into Patrick’s eyes, small smile playing on his lips. Patrick kisses him one more time before leading them out of the washroom. He goes to the next room, which is next to the bathroom. Patrick tells him that this was his sister’s bedroom. There is one queen bed in the middle with two bedside tables on either side with a window above the bed and simple white blinds that are pulled all the way up lighting up the room. There is a closet on the right and a big armoire on the left, and a wall mirror near the armoire. The room is painted a light pink color that he assumes his parents left the same from when Charlie lived here. 

They move to the last bedroom that is all the way on the right straight across from his parent’s bedroom. “This was my old bedroom,” Patrick informs him as they enter the room. In between his room and his sisters room there’s a small hall closet that contains towels, and extra bathroom necessities inside. 

David looks around. On the right is a desk with shelves above it that hold books and some candles. Patrick tells him how it used to be lined up with trophies for the sports he played in his youth; baseball, hockey, and basketball, but his parents moved those to the basement. Near the desk on the right of the room is a window that overlooks the front of the house. There is a queen bed near the window and a painting above the bed that is the same aesthetic as the one in his parent’s room. On the left, there is a small closet and an armoire near it. The room is painted a light blue and the ceiling a shade darker; the bedspread is also a blue shade. 

Their bags are on the floor in front of the bed. David has this nervous feeling inside at staying in Patrick’s childhood bedroom. It’s a good nervous though. It’s something he’s thought about a lot, seeing Patrick’s childhood home and especially bedroom, fooling around in said bed. He’s all giddy with the knowledge that for the next three nights they are going to sleep together in this room.

“Was this the bed you had growing up?” David asks running his hand along the edge of the bedspread then looking at Patrick.

Patrick visibly swallows around a lump in his throat. He says, “Yes,” but it comes out very softly. 

David smiles at that. “Even better,” He tells him as he moves to sit on the bed, dangling his legs off the side. “Wanna make out with me on your childhood bed?” He asks, waggling his eyebrows.

Patrick puts down his now empty beer bottle on his desk and goes to stand in between David’s legs. He caresses David’s face with his hand as he leans down and kisses him on the lips. David’s hands are on his waist as he pulls him down. David scoots up on the bed and Patrick straddles his hips, deepening their kiss once their more comfortable on the bed. 

Their kiss soon turns heated as David’s hands roam underneath Patrick’s softest blue sweater feeling his warm skin on his lower back. Patrick is circling his hips against David, pressing into him harder as their tongues move against each other, one hand holding David’s neck and the other on the mattress holding himself up so he’s not fully on David. 

David’s hands move down his hips and to his ass. He grabs onto it and pulls him down harder, their grinding getting more heated now.

“Boys!” Clint calls from the bottom of the stairs.

Patrick falls onto the mattress next to David. He clears his throat before calling back, “Yeah dad?!”

“Come on down, your mother’s sangria is ready and she wants to show David some old pictures,” Clint calls back before they hear his footsteps, presumably heading back into the kitchen.

David sits upright at that. “Oh God,” Patrick grumbles.

“I told you!” David jumps off the bed and Patrick is still lying there but with his arm thrown over his eyes. David chuckles, he runs his hands up his thighs and Patrick removes his arm in favor of looking at his love. David says, “We can pick up where we left off later.”

“Promise?” Patrick asks teasingly.

David kisses his stomach through his sweater and looks up at him through his lashes. He says softly, “Promise.”

Patrick tries not to let any more blood flow down to his groin since now they need to go back downstairs and hang out with his parents. He gets up from the bed and the two of them make their way back down. 

“Oh the basement, I didn’t show it to you yet,” Patrick remembers when they get back to the main floor. 

“You can show me later, its fine,” David tells him. He takes his hand and they walk to the kitchen. They join Patrick’s parents at the table, it’s still a little too chilly to sit outside – it’s been raining for days with the exception of today. They just pray that it stays dry since their wedding is in a few more weeks. 

Marcy already poured David a glass of her famous sangria and Clint hands Patrick another beer. There are some chips, salsa, and guacamole on the table as well.

“I just want to do a small cheer between the four of us now so hold up your drinks,” Marcy says once the four of them are all seated at the table. David and Marcy with their sangria in big wine glasses, and Clint and Patrick with their beers, all hold up their drinks. Marcy starts, “David, we are so happy to have you here in our home, the home Patrick grew up in. We are so happy that you will be a part of our family. You mean the world to our son; therefore you mean the world to us.” David tries to hold back the tears but they well up in his eyes anyway. Patrick squeezes David’s thigh before rubbing it gently. Marcy continues, “Patrick, we are so proud of you. We have always been proud of you, but to see you here now, being yourself with the man you love, we couldn’t be prouder or happier for you. All we want is for you to be happy and you’ve found your happiness with David. We love you both so much, cheers!”

“Cheers,” They all say as they clink their glasses and bottles.

They all wipe away stray tears and Patrick says, “Thank you,” so softly across the table to his mom who smiles at him, reaching her hand across to squeeze his hand. 

“Wow,” David says as he takes a sip of his drink, eyes wide.

Marcy looks at him and asks, “You like it?”

“Mhm, yes.” David nods, taking another long sip.

Patrick chuckles next to him and warns, “Be careful, mom’s sangria is deadly.”

“What do you mean?” David asks.

“Oh shush,” Marcy tells Patrick with a wave of her hand.

Patrick looks at David and explains, “She puts a lot of liquor inside but also a lot of juices so it masks the taste. Deadly.”

David takes another sip, not caring about how ‘deadly’ it may or may not actually be. It tastes amazing and he definitely needs to know what Marcy put in it. 

Marcy says, “David, come sit by me,” as she pulls out the chair closest to her. David stands and places his right hand on Patrick’s shoulder, squeezing lightly. He presses a kiss to his head before taking his drink and going to sit across the table next to his soon to be mother in law. 

Patrick sees her open up a photo album as David takes the seat next to her and he groans, “Mom.”

“Oh shush,” She tells him again. “You were such a cutie, I think David would like to see that.”

David presses his lips together, trying not to laugh. Patrick looks appalled, “What? Are you saying I’m not cute now?”

David laughs and so does Clint. Marcy says, “Of course not, you’re still my sweet boy.”

Patrick rolls his eyes, he says, “That doesn’t really answer my question but okay…”

David looks at the first page of pictures, which is right away of Patrick. He sees one of Patrick the day he was born and in the arms of a younger Marcy and a younger Clint smiling proudly as they both look at their newborn son. He sees one of a seven year old Charlie sitting on the sofa with a tiny Patrick in her arms. 

David looks up at Patrick and tells him, “Don’t worry, button, you’re still cute.”

Patrick rolls his eyes but smiles anyway, a small blush coloring his cheeks. Patrick turns to look at his dad and they start to talk about some sports games. David continues looking at the pictures and Marcy points some things out along the way. He gets to a picture of a chunky Patrick sitting up for the first time with his sister next to him. He sees one of Patrick taking his first steps, his first time in the pool, and his first time on the swing on the tree out back. He sees one of Patrick older in his first baseball uniform, and then his first hockey uniform. 

David can’t stop smiling looking at these pictures. Patrick was such a cute kid, that he didn’t doubt, but to see the many, many pictures of him as a baby then a toddler and some of him in grade school, he really starts to think about their future. Will children be a part of it? That he still doesn’t know, and he knows that Patrick also doesn’t know. The only time they spoke about it is when Patrick mentioned that he always thought he would have kids, back when he was on and off with Rachel, but that was only because it was the ‘normal’ thing to do – to get married, and have kids. David asked him if he still wanted kids and Patrick told him he wasn’t sure. Patrick asked him if he wanted kids and he said that he never pictured himself having kids because he never thought that he would ever have that kind of life, the one that Patrick thought he was destined to have, to get married and have kids. David told Patrick that he never thought it was possible before he met him, but he still wasn’t sure about children. Patrick told David that they would figure it out together. That was the last they ever spoke about children. Now, sitting with Patrick’s parents, looking at his baby album, he thinks about the possibility of them having their own kid, one with Patrick’s big beautiful eyes, David’s dark hair, and hopefully it would have Patrick’s nose since David’s original nose is not one he would like their child to have.

 _Their child_ , he thinks. David shakes his head lightly trying to get those thoughts out of his head for now and just focus on the pictures and what Marcy is telling him. He takes another long sip of his drink and realizes he finished it. 

“Sweetheart, can you get David another drink?” Marcy asks Patrick, breaking David out of his thoughts.

Patrick stands and says, “Sure,” as he takes the empty glass from David’s hand, brushing his fingers lightly against his. He winks at him before going to the center island and refilling his drink. He comes back to the table and hands him back the drink. 

“Thank you,” David says softly, almost breathlessly.

Patrick looks at him curiously so David just shakes his head at him. Patrick nods and sits back down near his dad to continue their conversation. 

“Knock, knock!” They hear someone call out from the front door. 

“Oh perfect, your sister is here,” Clint informs them, big smile on his face. 

David looks to the hall from where he’s sitting next to Marcy where they just finished looking at old photos. He hears someone running and soon a couple of small kids are in the kitchen.

“Uncle Patrick!” They both yell as they go over to him and hug him. 

“Hey, kiddos!” Patrick has the biggest smile on his face and David can’t help but smile watching him with his niece and nephew. 

“Hi, everyone,” Charlie says as she comes into view with a man right behind her carrying a white box. 

Marcy and Clint stand to go hug their daughter and the man who David assumes is her boyfriend that Patrick’s told him about. His sister didn’t get married but she’s been with her boyfriend for ten years and they have six year old twins together. The twins are adorable. The girl has reddish curly hair, the boy has light hair like his parents, and they both have some freckles on their face. David can see the resemblance in them from the Brewer side. David stands to formally meet his fiancées sister and her family. 

“David, I’m so happy to finally meet you,” Charlie tells him as she goes in for a hug. 

David hugs her back. “So am I.” Charlie is short, just about an inch or so taller than Marcy. She has long light brown hair and a few freckles on her nose. She’s gorgeous and if he wasn’t going to marry her brother he would have totally hit on her if they met in other circumstances. She has the same smile as Patrick too. 

“This is Frank, my boyfriend slash baby daddy,” Charlie introduces them with a smirk. 

David chuckles and shakes Frank’s hand. “It’s nice to meet you, man,” Frank says with a smile. He’s also very good looking – he’s tall, light brown hair also and a sharp jaw. He has big arms and one of them is completely covered in tattoos. 

The kids rush over from where they were chatting up Patrick and Charlie introduces them, “Kids, this is David, he’s marrying Uncle Patrick soon. David, these are our little monsters, Francesca and Christopher.”

“You can call us Franny and Chris,” Christopher tells him.

David can’t help but grin at them, they’re adorable. “Well, it’s really nice to meet you, Franny and Chris. I’m really excited that you’re going to be the flower girl and ring bearer at our wedding.” 

“Me too!” Franny says loudly. “My dress is _so_ pretty!” She looks up at her mom and says, “Show David the picture of me in my dress, mama.”

Charlie nods, taking her phone out of her purse she looks through it and turns it around to show David the picture. David says, “Wow, you look _so_ pretty!” 

Franny moves to stand next to David so she can see the picture. “Mama hasn’t let me wear the dress again since that picture,” she tells him.

David looks down at her little round face. “You’ll get to wear it again very soon, now isn’t that exciting?”

She grins at him and jumps up and down, “Yes!” making them all laugh. 

“Why don’t you kids go play in the living room,” Frank tells them and the two of them run off, Frank behind them with one of the bags, presumably with toys for them to play with. 

Charlie sits down next to David, at one head of the table. She says, “So tell me everything! I’ve heard a lot from my parents and some from Patrick but I wanna hear it all from the beginning.”

“Hear what?” David asks a little confused. 

“Your love story, duh!” Charlie says rolling her eyes. “Thanks, ma,” She adds looking up at her mom who brought her over a glass of sangria.

“Right,” David feels stupid - or maybe tipsy? This sangria might actually be as deadly as Patrick warned. Frank rejoins, sitting next to Patrick across from Marcy, and David begins their story. 

*

While dinner is being prepared, the kids yell for David and Patrick to come play with them so they do, and Frank and Clint chat while Charlie helps Marcy with dinner.

The kids seem to really like David - Chris is a little shy but Franny is a big burst of energy as she moves around the room grabbing a new toy to show them and play with, telling them stories from school. 

“You’re very good at this,” David remarks looking at Christopher’s drawing that he’s been working on most of the time, keeping quiet and letting his twin take up all the attention.

“Thank you,” Chris says softly, not looking up from his drawing. 

“Can I draw with you?” David asks him, leaning his elbow on the coffee table from where he’s sitting near the little boy. Chris shrugs his shoulder. David adds, “How about we try something different?” 

Chris looks at him and asks, “Like what?”

“Like, how about I tell you what to draw and you tell me what to draw then we’ll see how each other did?” David’s mouth twisted to the side. He’s not sure why he feels nervous about this. Maybe because he really wants Patrick’s family to like him and he’s never really been around kids all that much.

Chris looks around the room to see what David could draw. “Okay, um… you draw Uncle Patrick playing with Franny!” He tells him excitedly.

David grins, he loves to draw Patrick. David looks at the other drawing Chris drew which was of a zoo with a giraffe. He decides, “Okay, you draw your favorite animal in a field with flowers.” 

Chris grins and moves his other drawing aside to hand David a blank paper so that they can both get started.

David looks over and sees Patrick watching them, smile on his face. David smirks at him before getting started on his drawing. 

They finish their drawings right as they’re all called for dinner. “Wow, look at that!” David looks at Chris’s drawing and it’s really good - he’s a very talented young artist. He drew another giraffe with a baby one in a field covered with different colored flowers. “This is beautiful, Chris.”

“You can keep it,” Chris tells him, handing him the drawing. 

David feels like his heart is melting, what a sweet little boy. “Thank you, I love it.”

“I like your drawing too, you’re very good,” Chris compliments, face shining brightly looking at him. “Can you teach me some things about drawing?”

Heart melts even more. “Of course, I’d love that.”

“Common, you two, let’s go eat,” Patrick tells them. Chris runs off to the kitchen, leaving the two of them alone for a moment. “Well, that might have been the cutest thing I’ve ever seen.”

“Right?” David stands and rubs Patrick’s shoulders when he comes to stand in front of him. “They’re very adorable.”

Patrick wraps his arms around David’s waist. “I meant you drawing with Chris. He’s a very shy kid. Franny has a lot of energy and loves being the center of everyone's attention, but he’s the complete opposite. He loves to draw and read, so to just see him doing what he loves but also engaging with you - someone he hasn’t met yet but he knows is a very important person, it was really sweet to see.” 

David placed his arms on Patrick’s shoulders as he spoke and trying not to cry at how sweet that all was. “He’s a very sweet little boy and I had a lot of fun drawing with him,” He tells him before leaning forward and kissing him softly on the lips.

“Ew!” They hear a small shriek. Turning to see Franny in the hallway looking at them. “Common, it’s time to eat and I’m starving!” She waves them over dramatically. 

The two of them laugh as they follow her to the kitchen, rejoining everyone for David’s first family meal in Patrick’s family home. 

The rest of the evening is spent talking about the wedding, drawing some more, playing with the kids, and everyone watching a movie together and eating dessert before Charlie and Frank take the kids home for the night. They have another full day just to enjoy the town - Patrick told David he wanted to show him around everywhere tomorrow. Then the next day is the party where Patrick’s family and friends that can’t make it to the wedding will come to celebrate them and their love at the Brewer household. Then the next morning they head back home to get back to their routine and back to last minute wedding details before the big day.

After they’ve said goodnight to Marcy and Clint, David goes through his skin care regimen as Patrick gets ready for bed in his bedroom until it’s his turn to use the washroom. David waits for Patrick in his bed, still unable to believe he’s in Patrick’s childhood bedroom. Patrick locks the door before making his way over to the bed to join David in it and closing the bedside lamp. They lie facing each other, they can vaguely see each other’s faces in the darkness of the room. 

“So…” Patrick trails off, hand coming up to lay on David’s waist, fingers curling around his hip and pulling at him to move closer. 

“Yes?” David asks even though he knows the answer, wanting to tease his fiancée. 

“I was promised a make out in my childhood bed,” He states, moving himself closer to David. 

David can’t keep it up any longer, he dips his head and presses his lips to Patrick’s, throwing his leg over Patrick’s, pulling him flush against him.

Patrick’s hand on his hip tightens as he pulls David closer, hand dipping in the back of his pajama pants. David moans lightly into the kiss and Patrick slips his tongue inside his mouth. David flips them over, straddling Patrick’s hips and grinding his ass against the hardness in Patrick’s pants. “ _Fuck_ , David,” Patrick moans out softly, needing to be quiet. His hands have a firm hold on David’s hips, using them to guide David’s grinding on him. “You feel _so_ good, baby,” He says breathlessly, head thrown back into his pillow.

David kisses his jaw and down to his neck, sucking a small mark under his collarbone as he continues to dry hump his fiancée so hard into the mattress. They’re both hard and leaking into their pajamas, the thinness of the pants providing barely a barrier between them and they can feel each other’s hard cocks moving against each other, the friction almost too much to handle.

“ _David_ , need to feel you,” Patrick tells him softly, almost a whisper. David lowers both of their pajama pants enough to get their hard cocks out and take both of them in his hand, stroking them together as he continues to grind against him. “ _Yes_ , ungh, like that, baby. God, your hands,” Patrick’s a babbling mess but he’s able to keep quiet enough that his parents don’t hear them from across the hall. 

David kisses him hard on the lips, moaning into it, trying desperately not to be too loud but it feels so good. “I love you so much, _fuck_ , Patrick, you’re so fucking sexy,” David moans out as he twists his wrist around the head of their cocks. 

“I’m gonna - I’m close, baby,” Patrick whispers. 

David crashes their lips together and they both come hard in between their bodies and in David’s hand, moans stifled by each other’s lips. 

David collapses onto the mattress next to Patrick who removes his t-shirt to clean them up as much as possible in the dark without getting out of bed. He tosses it onto the floor and cuddles up close to David who lifts his arm up to pull him into his chest. 

Patrick inhales David’s scent, nose in the crook of his neck before leaving some small lingering kisses there. “Love you,” He mumbles sleepily, putting his head on his chest.

“Love you too.” David kisses the top of his head and the two of them fall fast asleep in each other’s arms. 

*

David wakes up in bed alone but sees a small note on the bedside table on his side of the bed. 

_My dearest David,_

_I just had to run a quick errand. I hope to be back before you wake up but if I don’t just head downstairs and I’m sure my mom will have breakfast made. See you soon._

_Yours always, Patrick_

David smiles at the note. There are still days where David can’t believe he gets to marry this man and something as sweet and simple as this takes him there because Patrick is just such a _sweetheart_ that he can’t believe Patrick wants to marry him. He puts the note back down and gets ready for the day by grabbing his clothes and toiletries and heading into the washroom.

Clean and ready for the day, David heads downstairs after depositing his things back into Patrick’s old bedroom. He can hear laughter and talking as he approaches the kitchen where he sees Patrick leaning against the center island, ass looking amazing as usual in those midrange denim David hates to love. Patrick’s talking to his mom who’s just finishing up putting pancakes onto a big tray and Clint coming over to take it from her to set it on the table.

“Morning,” David announces his arrival.

“Good morning, David,” Marcy says sweetly. “Breakfast is ready, grab a seat.”

“Hey,” Patrick says softly once he reaches David, placing his hands on his hips.

“Missed you this morning…” David says as he loosely hangs his arms around Patrick’s shoulders.

“Oh yeah?” Patrick teases.

“Mm, I especially missed you in the shower…” David teases back in a hushed whisper so his parents don’t overhear.

“Well, there’s still time for us to use that jacuzzi together,” Patrick tells him before kissing him softly on the lips.

It takes all of David’s strength not to moan into the kiss or deepen it. He kisses him back just as softly before they both pull away and sit next to each other across from Patrick’s parents at the dining table. 

Once they finish breakfast and everything’s cleared away, Patrick rubs David’s shoulder and says into his ear, “Let’s go for a walk.”

David turns his head slightly to look at Patrick. He’s got an eager look on his face and that sweet Patrick smile that David can’t say no to, not that he wants to anyway. “Okay,” He tells him, smiling back at him. They get up from the table and tell Patrick’s parents they’ll be back later on. They put their shoes on and they are out the door. 

It’s nicer out today - not as chilly as the last few days and it’s not raining. David’s got on a warm black and white patterned sweater and black pants with his black skirt that Patrick still doesn’t truly understand how to even take off of his fiancée, and Patrick’s got on David’s favorite soft blue sweater and a pair of darker blue jeans on. They walk hand in hand down the street and around the corner. It only takes a few blocks before they’re on a main street where there are many shops, restaurants, and cafés around. 

Patrick starts to point things out along the way. “That’s where I crashed my bike when I was a little too drunk after our junior prom,” He tells him pointing to a fire hydrant. They continue walking down the street, David’s hand secured in his. 

“Why were you even riding your bike after junior prom?” David asks confused, stuck on why that even happened. 

“Rachel got upset that I had a few drinks so she left with her girl friends so I hung out with some of the guys on the baseball team and we drank a bit more at this park over here,” Patrick explains pointing to said park as they pass by it a couple blocks further from the fire hydrant. “And I thought I was sober enough to ride my bike but I clearly wasn’t and only made it like two blocks before crashing into that fire hydrant. The guys all laughed at me but they still helped me get my ass and my bike home in one piece.” 

“Wow,” David comments, smile twisting to the side imagining a drunk teenage Patrick with his curly hair and probably his nicest clothes crashing into a fire hydrant. 

“That’s where the Rose Video used to be but it’s a Starbucks now,” Patrick points out after another block, across the street. 

“Ohh,” David lets out looking at the Starbucks.

Patrick laughs. “Common,” He tells him, pulling David by the hand so they can cross the street. 

They walk back out with one tea for Patrick and one caramel macchiato for David and continue on their walk. David loves hearing about what things used to be or things that have happened to Patrick at any of these places. It helps him to get to know the man he’s going to marry just that bit more. It makes him realize just how much he loves Patrick for him to listen to all his stories about this town he’s never been in or these places he can’t even see because they’ve been rebuilt into something else. 

They stop in a few shops, ones that David is interested in from the looks of it peeking in through the window. They actually find quite a few nice things that they could sell at Rose Apothecary. 

The day goes by really nicely. After their walk, they spend the day with Clint and Marcy - David and Marcy talking wedding, and Clint and Patrick watching a baseball game. David and Patrick are able to sneak away to fool around a bit upstairs before falling asleep and taking a nap. 

For dinner, Patrick tells David that the two of them are going out to eat and that he has somewhere he wants to bring him after. 

They eat at this lovely little diner in town that’s not far from Patrick’s high school. He said that he would always eat there whenever he could gather enough money for it - his mom not wanting him to spend money on food when she could cook him a meal. David agrees with Marcy but he gets the appeal of why Patrick wanted to eat there. It’s very 50s vibe with a jukebox and the most amazing milkshakes he’s ever tried. Their food was really good too. The company was even better. 

“So where are you taking me now?” David asks as they exit the diner. 

“You’ll see…” Patrick says threading his fingers through David’s. 

David is being pulled by Patrick in the opposite direction of their car. “The car is-” 

“Don’t need it, it’s close,” Patrick cuts him off. 

“Your high school,” David states once they’re standing outside of it. He looks at the building then back at Patrick. “It’s nice?” 

Patrick laughs. “Wanna go inside?” He asks with a small smirk on his lips.

“What? How? Isn’t it closed for the weekend?” David looks at him, eyebrows scrunched together. 

Patrick lets go of David’s hand and fishes into his pocket. He pulls out a set of keys that David’s never seen before and dangles them in his face. “The principle is very good friends with my dad since before I was born, they also golf almost every Sunday. He did me a favor,” Patrick explains. 

“That’s where you were this morning?” David realizes. 

“Yup, common,” Patrick says as he starts to walk backwards towards the school.

David grins and follows Patrick. _This should be very interesting…_ David thinks. 

Patrick unlocks the door to the school and locks it shut behind them. The majority of lights stay on but there are some areas with very minimal lighting. David takes Patrick’s hand in his again not wanting to get split up even though he knows Patrick wouldn’t do that to him. 

Patrick’s grinning as he shows David around. He points to this one room right at the front of the entrance telling him that’s the main office, they turn down one hall where there are a bunch of lockers and some classrooms before going through a door that leads to another side entrance. 

“The gym is through here,” He says as he pulls him down a slightly darker hallway so he pulls out his phone to light up their path. Before heading inside they see a huge trophy case with trophies and photographs inside. 

David stops in front of it and sees a few trophies that have Patrick’s name on it and some photos of him either holding the trophies or in group photos with the team. “Look at you!” David points at the pictures. “You look so cute with your curly hair. Um, will that be making an appearance at some point?”

Patrick wraps his arms around David’s middle and puts his chin on his shoulder. “You want me to grow my hair out?” He asks shocked.

“Why do you sound so shocked?” David asks turning his head slightly to look at him.

“I don’t know, I just didn’t know if you’d be into it or not,” Patrick shrugs as best he could still holding onto David.

David turns in his arms and puts his arms onto his shoulders. “Well, just so you know, I’d be very,” kisses him on the cheek, “very,” kisses the other cheek, “into it,” he finishes by kissing him softly on the lips. 

Patrick grins at him, “Okay, after the wedding I’ll start growing it out.”

David hums before leaning in and kissing him again. He pulls back after a moment and says, “Alright, okay show me the rest of this school you loved so much for some reason.”

Patrick laughs and takes him by the hand and showing him the gym before heading upstairs to show him some other classrooms - where he mainly had classes in his senior year. 

He points out which lockers were his throughout high school and classes that he’s had in which rooms. As Patrick points things out, reliving every moment he’s had in this school he’s realizing how much he didn’t truly love it like he thought he did. All these moments he’s remembering of lunches he’s had in the cafeteria, games he’s played in the gym, exams held in classrooms, fights he’s had in classrooms or in the courtyard, where he and Rachel broke up and then got back together and so on and so forth - all of these moments, they were all apart of his journey in high school but he didn’t truly love any of it. He loved sports and certain subjects in class but everything else - all the fights he had with Rachel or other people who confronted him about his relationship with her, the longing he had for a better experience, the shame he felt inside - all of that, he hated it.

“Where’d you just go?” David asks soothingly, hand rubbing his shoulder. They’re stopped in front of one of the classrooms that he had the only real big fight he’s ever gotten into.

Patrick shakes his head and looks to David. He sees the calmness and safety in David that he wished he had in high school. He didn’t expect David to have this calmness or safety when they first met or even for a long time after they started dating but slowly and surely, he’s gotten _a bit_ calmer and he’s become a constant source of safety for him that he didn’t realize how much he relies on.

Patrick smiles at him softly and wraps his arms around his waist. He waits until David’s arms are secure around his shoulders and he’s got that cute little David smile he loves so much before saying, “I was just realizing how awful high school actually was.”

“I mean, obviously,” David quips making Patrick chuckle. He adds, “But why are you realizing that now? I thought you said you had a great high school experience apart from the like really closeted part.”

Patrick presses his lips together, God, he loves this man. “As I’m telling you all these stories about high school and the things I did here, it’s not bringing me any joy. The only joy I’m getting out of this is seeing your face listening to me. I know that I was putting on a facade for most of my life but it’s really hitting me how much of a lie I was living, acting like somebody I thought I needed to be but not knowing who I was at all on the inside,” he explains. David has that sweet little smile on his face, the one where he’s trying not to cry at the same time. He continues, “I know who I am now and I no longer am living that lie. I’m ready to get out of here, you?”

David nods, “Yes, definitely,” he lets out softly, barely above a whisper. 

Patrick smiles at him, “I love you so much, David,” he tells him before kissing him softly on the lips. He feels a wetness on his cheeks as he kisses the love of his life so he tightens his hold on him that much more, pressing them even closer together.

David moans softly into the kiss as he deepens it, his tongue teasing at Patrick’s lips. He pulls back slightly to say back, “I love you so much, Patrick.”

They head back through the halls to the main entrance of the school and exit hand in hand. 

As Patrick drives them back to his parents' house, his high school - his old life fading away in the background, he sees his future sitting right there next to him with his hand on his thigh and a smile on his face - David Rose, the love of his life, his soon to be husband, and his partner for the rest of their lives. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are a girls best friend ;)
> 
> Come find me on tumblr: bellafarella


End file.
